


Mystery Fandom 2013

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Series: Mystery Fandom [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, mystery fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery Fandom takes one series of characters (in this case Gundam Wing) and places them into various other fandoms for the readers to guess the fandom.  Each chapter will be a different mystery fandom clue and any bonus scenes I've shared, and the last chapter will be the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 2013

Wufei tucked the notecards into his jacket pocket before adjusting his tie again.

“Let me,” Relena said as she brushed his hands away. She straightened the tie and began to smooth down his suit jacket’s lapels.

“Do you think about it often?” Wufei asked.

Relena paused and looked up to meet his eyes. Her understanding came from years of being around him.

“You mean the night we danced and then went onto the balcony. Where you went to get us drinks, and then left me there?” she stopped for a moment. She shook her head slightly as if dismissing the entire thing. “Not at all.”

She didn’t have to admit that there were words missing in that final answer. She didn’t have to admit that she tried to block the part where he never came back. She tried to imagine how it would have been had he brought back the drinks and continued talking with her. 

“I’m glad,” he said softly. 

She could hear the lie, but then again this was Chang Wufei, and the man was probably upset to be easily forgotten like the women that had been known to come and go in his past. She refused to believe that his lie was more than his ego wanting to be everyone’s everything.

“You’re on,” she said softly. “And remember to stick to the cards.”


	2. February 2013

Trowa held the bowling ball up, tied up in knots with trying to impress Quatre and desperately hoping that something about the only other time he’d ever tried to bowl at 8 would help him actually keep the ball out of the gutter. He wasn’t having high hopes for any of that though. He wasn’t even holding high hopes of getting out of this ‘group date’ hanging out thing was going to see him having a date with Quatre after. 

His life had turned upside down, suddenly superior senses, a guy that found him worth a second glance, let alone a date. Yeah, his life was not normal.

Trowa started as a warm body pressed up against his right side, a hand wrapping around his arm, warm breath on his neck. 

“You’re overthinking,” Quatre whispered in his ear.

Trowa licked his lips slowly and gave a slow nod.

“Think about something else,” Quatre whispered. 

“Like?”

“Me,” Quatre said. Trowa gave another slow nod. Quatre started to turn away and then drew right up against Trowa again using a low, sexy voice, “naked.” Quatre slid free of Trowa slowly, hand lingering until his fingers couldn’t reach any longer.

Trowa swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He tried to keep his breathing steady and not let the image Quatre planted overpower his mind. He opened his eyes and steadied himself as his vision focused on the pins before him, clearer than he’d ever seen before. 


	3. March 2013

Wufei looked up as Noin leaned against the ambulance door. 

"What is their obsession with this hideous blanket?"

"Shock," she said before he was glaring at her. "Okay, the guys want pictures, and who are we to deny them?"

The narrowed gaze made it clear he was fully capable of being the one to deny them. "So, it's a shame we have no clue as to the shooter," Noin quickly continued.

"I wouldn't say that. We have several," Wufei countered as he got to his feet. 

"You said yourself that you saw nothing."

"I said I didn't see the shooter. I saw many details. The angle for one says this is a skilled marksman. The bullet shows a pistol, adding more credibility to the skill needed. A steady hand had to make that shot. One accustomed to violence, possibly war, a trained soldier..." Wufei was looking around his surroundings as people moved about only to land his eyes on Trowa.

Good, solid, reliable, former soldier, Trowa. He raised an eyebrow as Trowa turned his face toward Wufei's as if he could feel the attention settled on him. He barely met the dark eyes before turning his gaze away toward the building.

"Never mind," Wufei said suddenly as he turned his attention back to Noin. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"What?" she said as she took a few steps from the ambulance and glanced in the direction Wufei had been looking. She saw Trowa waiting patiently, the ever faithful friend waiting to make sure his friend was okay. Sweet, unassuming Trowa.

"Shock," Wufei said tugging on the blanket to draw her attention back to him. "See, blanket. I need to get home."

"We have more questions," Noin started, but Wufei only glanced back over his shoulder as he started to walk away. 

"Tomorrow. I need time to think."

He wasn't surprised when she just stepped back and let him leave. He had something far more important to tend to than questions that they should have been able to answer themselves.

"Thank you," he said softly as he reached Trowa by the patrol car. He jerked the blanket free of his shoulders and tossed it inside the open car window.

"For?" Trowa asked as he glanced at Wufei before looking away quickly.

"That was a difficult shot," Wufei mumbled. He watched the way Trowa's eyes moved to the rooms they'd been in, from one window to the other.

"So I hear," Trowa agreed absently.

Wufei smiled as Trowa looked back at him.

"What?"

"You just killed a man," Wufei replied.

"Yeah," Trowa muttered as he tried to look away from the dark, knowing eyes. Soon as eye contact was broken he realized what he agreed to. "He wasn't a nice man."

"Horrible cabby," Wufei agreed as they started to walk away. "He couldn't have taken a longer route here if he tried."

They chuckled as they looked at each other. "Crime scene," Trowa grumbled. "We shouldn't be laughing."

"Shock," Wufei teased. "I'm expected to do inappropriate things."

"Shock has nothing to do with that assessment," Trowa chuckled and bumped his shoulder against Wufei's. "That's just you."


	4. April 2013

Relena looked at the woman before her as they sipped their tea. "It's going to sound crazy."

"Oh?" the woman asked.

Relena nodded, "It's barely a memory, but I remember there was a boy." Relena paused, her eyes looking lost in the memory, fighting to gather her thoughts enough to communicate what she'd thought was a dream at first. A dream of a lost orphan wanting to believe she hadn't just been cast aside for lack of wanting her. "He opened the way, which should be silly to even think, but he did it. We escaped through the opening, and he was closed off on the other side."

Wufei jerked his head up from where he'd been looking at the detailing on the mantle. He watched Relena carefully in a way he hadn't bothered sooner. He'd seen she was close to the girl they sought, but he'd never looked beyond the surface. He'd thought he'd failed to save that lovely princess, and he had never allowed himself to look for the true princess to only end up hurt the way the Grand Duchess allowed herself to be hurt every time she saw one of these women.

Wufei hurried outside to gather his thoughts. His thoughts tripped over each other with memories of guilt and failure. Kitchen boys weren't expected to save the damsels in distress. He was merely there for fetching ingredients, taking out the trash, and delivering small trays. He swallowed down the emotions as best he could.

**Bonus Scene 1**

Trowa hurried out the door and barely restrained the urge to cry out in excitement. "She did it Wufei! She did it!"

"Of course she did; she is the Princess," Wufei said keeping his back to Trowa.

"I almost believed her myself," Trowa said with pride.

"No, Trowa," Wufei said turning to meet his friend's eyes. "She is the Princess. The boy she remembered, the one that opened the wall and saved her, it was me. The Grand Duchess and the Princess are the only other two people that know that besides myself. Relena is the Princess."

Trowa looked at his friend, met those eyes, and knew that Wufei meant every word. "You have to tell her."

Wufei shook his head. "I can't."

Trowa started to speak.

"No, I can't. I have to see this through, and then I have to walk away from this just like we planned."

"But…"

"Trowa, Princesses don't settle for kitchen boys. She deserves better," he said as he turned and walked down the walk toward the street.

**Bonus Scene 2**

Wufei toyed with the locked jewel encrusted box, let his fingers trace along smooth, gold edges. She'd so loved that little box. He could still see the brightness of those blue eyes as she'd seen it the first time. He hadn't allowed himself to think of those days in years, and it ached to remember peering from behind those heavy curtains to watch her. They'd been mere children then, when he was still foolish enough to believe watching her from that distance was enough. Soon, Relena would remember more and the Grand Duchess would recognize Relena. Soon, he would have to walk away from her, but at least this time, he wouldn't have to feel as though he'd failed her.


	5. May 2013

Quatre woke to joints that ached and muscles that had stiffened up over the night. He moved a hand up to rub at sleepy eyes only to see it come into view. So it hadn't been a dream. No one would believe this if he tried to explain, and as that witch in his 'dream' had said, he couldn't tell anyone if he tried. Quatre got pushed up to sitting and looked at the window across from his bed. He shoved the covers off and tried to force stiff joints to move as they had the day before despite seeing wrinkled hands and his face in the same state as he looked into the mirror. 

Quatre sighed as he got himself dressed and folded up his other pair of slacks and shirt. He couldn't risk upsetting his sister or step-mother with his new appearance. He'd have to go away until he could get some way to undo whatever had been done. He'd just have to go out and find that woman again. Maybe another witch or wizard, though he had certainly had enough of them in this one spell alone. That was unless he showed up again….Quatre shook that thought out of his head.

He was starting to limber up by the time he got down to the kitchen without being seen and hurried to pack up some bread and cheese to take with him before heading out, only the inkling of a plan and enough food for only about a day. 

**Bonus Scene 1**

Quatre stepped out the castle door to look upon the surroundings. He knew Duo had said the door lead into the city outside the palace, but to see it with his own eyes was another thing completely. He'd never strayed far from home before the curse, and the wastelands was the farthest he'd gone after the curse was cast. 

Duo had already started down the hill toward the shops when Quatre turned from taking in the buildings around him to keep track of Duo. He'd fully intended to follow after Duo until he saw the harbor. He stared at the ocean, taking in the vastness of the water for the first time. The salt water filled his nose, and he could feel the faint grit of it against his skin. Waves, boats' sails, the echo of boxes landing on docks, and the bustle of the people filling the docks filled Quatre with wonder. 

Duo turned back to see where Quatre had gotten to when he saw his new friend. He'd always heard wonder brings out the youth in one, but he had never seen a physical manifestation to this degree. He was certain Quatre was far younger than he appeared and wide-eyed wonder fit him well.

 

**BONUS SCENE 2 - TOTALLY NOT RELATED TO MOVIE OR BOOK**

Duo leaned his elbows on the table looking at Quatre carefully as he finished his lunch. Duo mulled over the details as best he knew them, and he was positive that Wufei had figured it out the second Quatre stepped up to enter their little castle. Surely, the way Trowa talked at times, he'd known all along as well. But Duo just had to broach the subject just to be sure.

"You're cursed," Duo said.

Quatre looked up carefully through his bangs, "What?"

"Cursed," Duo repeated. "I'm sure of it."

Quatre nodded once expecting his neck to refuse or become very painful, not that the arthritic ache of joints that don't want to move was pleasant, but it was far more pleasant than what he'd expected.

Duo sighed, "Always the last to know." He turned his eyes onto the fire demon. 

Wufei opened his eyes to look at the braided man. "His curse is not ours to break."


	6. June 2013

Trowa looked out the window of his decrepit home. "Isn't it beautiful?" he murmured. 

"Hmm?" Quatre hummed trying to snap out of his own thoughts until he saw the palace towers from his seated position. "I guess."

"Sometimes," Trowa told him, "I just sit here and think about what it must be like inside. All the food…"

"When to eat," Quatre muttered.

"All the clothes and the people to dress you."

"What to wear," Quatre grumbled.

"The beds," Trowa mused almost in a fog of imagination.

"Where to go, when to go to bed, when to sleep, when to eat," Quatre grumbled.

Trowa started to say more but the sounds of feet charging up the stairs and King Winner's head guard's voice shouting orders had both men on their feet.

"They're after me!" both men said together.

Trowa looked at his new cloak wearing friend doubting they were after him, but never the less, they didn't have time to argue over it.

"Do you trust me?" Trowa asked as he hopped onto the window ledge.

"Yes," Quatre's voice waivered as if he wasn't certain of his own answer.

Trowa held out his hand, and the second Quatre took he, he was being pulled onto the window ledge.

"Jump!" was all Trowa said before he pulled Quatre with him and they were falling until they hit a tarp awning and bounced safely to the ground.

As they turned, Trowa shoved Quatre, "Run!"

He froze instead watching the guards grab Trowa, shoving him and yelling at him. Taunting him.

"Unhand him," Quatre demanded.

"Oh look, a little mouse. When did you get a pet?" the head guard snarled as he shoved Quatre to the ground.

"Leave him alone," Trowa growled as he tried to twist free.

Quatre got to his feet and jerked the hood of his cloak back, "I command you to unhand him by order of the Prince."

The guards froze. Trowa stilled, head fully up despite the way he was being shoved into a bow, eyes wide in shock. "Prince?" he whispered.


	7. July 2013

Relena lowered the box and was only mildly surprised to find her brother staring at her.

"Relena, what are you doing?"

"Shopping," she answered as she turned to move on. She smiled brightly as she watched a couple go past debating over paint. She looked at Milliardo, "I want that."

"Arguing over paint? With who? And why like that?"

"Because it's normal. I want normal," she replied.

"We aren't normal," he told her. "We are better than normal."

Relena shook her head. "I want something real. You don't know if those people like you or not. They just want the power. I want to feel it. The way its supposed to take over your entire life, the feelings that go along with falling hopelessly in love."

As they stepped out of the store under the awning, the rain was pouring down. Milliardo swirled his hand and an umbrella appeared. "You should probably get yourself one," he suggested with an amused tone.

Relena shook her head. "No, I told you I'm done with all that."

"You'll get wet," he countered.

"I hope so," she replied and ran out into the rain laughing and twirling. 

No more powers. No more twitching her nose and things magically happen for her. She was going to earn her life and find a way to succeed on her own. She wasn't completely dependent on her magical powers; she was certain of that even if she wasn't certain of much else in her new life. All of that could wait though, she was going to live in the moment and just enjoy what it was like to play in the rain. Mortals didn't know what they were missing.


	8. August 2013

Heero looked at Wufei as he put away his stethoscope and rose. It had been obvious when Milliardo had hit the elderly King that Wufei had lost his ability to follow the blond's orders, but to tell Heero it was up to him now? Hardly. How could he trust someone who had come on this journey not for the scientific discovery of the greatest mystery in the world but for the chance to rob the ruins?

"My decision? I haven't really been making very good decisions on this trip, have I? I certainly never intended to lead a crew of plundering vandals into the greatest archaeological find in recorded history thus giving them the opportunity to kidnap, murder, and rob the royal family. Let's not forget to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man into the hands of a mercenary nutcase who will most likely sell it to the Kaiser. Have I left anything out?"

Wufei looked thoughtful for a moment, "Setting the camp on fire and dropping us down into that hole."

"Thank you so very much," Heero growled. 

Heero gripped the crystal the King had handed him in his last living moments. Duo needed him. The entire lost city needed him, and he was not about to let these crazed men get away with the only person that had been able to make him feel anything toward another person since his grandfather had died or the only thing keeping these ancient people alive.

Duo had become the heart of his people, and if Duo was going to be right about everything being fine, he was going to have to make sure of that himself. First, he had to get Duo back, and then he had to figure out how to get Duo separated from the heart of the lost city. 

 

**CLUE 2**

Heero couldn't help the mass of feelings swelling inside him. He was where he'd always dreamed of being, where his own grandfather had dreamed of being. This was the place so many of Heero's memories really revolved around in so many abstract ways from tales his grandfather told to old texts by Plato and Critias. He'd learned the ancient dead language to be able to read the Shepherd's Cross when it was found, and here his grandfather had already found it, leaving it safely in the hands of Mr. Winner until Heero was ready to pick up where his grandfather had left off. He'd have smiled fondly at the memory of the photo Mr. Winner had shown him during their brief chat if Heero weren't so busy trying to take in the wonder that was the remains of one of the most powerful cultures once known to man. 

He had so many questions for Duo like how the city had managed to survive the sea swallowing them up and what exactly was this giant power source the journal spoke of, but all he could do was stare.

How does one piece together words when standing atop the ruin of one's life dream? This had been Heero's life's ambition for as long as he could remember. He'd promised his grandfather that he would find it, even if at the time his grandfather had probably dismissed that declaration as the hopeful words of an awed toddler swept up in the passion and excitement of his beloved grandfather. 

"Heero?" Duo's voice broke in. "You okay?"

Heero turned his eyes from what laid before him only for a few seconds, long enough to see Duo's face before his eyes were taking in the vast background of another section of the city. "Just wishing my grandfather could have seen this himself."

Duo gave a nod even though he could tell Heero was already lost in his own thoughts once more. Duo wondered what Heero truly saw when he looked at the remains of what Duo had once seen as a magnificent city full of a rich culture. He'd watched that culture die over the last 8,600 years or so. The once beautiful city was now mostly ruble, but they had done their best with what supplies they had considering they were now trapped somewhere deep within the earth. The price the Gods had taken with the swelling ocean had been high, and his people were still paying that price. Duo could see the awe and wonder in Heero's eyes, but Duo wondered if Heero could understand the pain and helplessness Duo felt at the same scene.


	9. September 2013

**Bonus Scene** (Comes before the clue scene)

"How goes the hunt, Mr. Barton?" Quatre called.

Trowa opened his eyes slowly. He leaned his head back and groaned from the way pain pulsed through him as his movements shifted his body. He wasn't sure how late in the morning it was, but he'd been hanging upside down since some time in the night. "Just fine," Trowa yelled down to the blond.

"Need help?" Quatre asked shifting the bucket he carried with him.

"Nope, just fine," Trowa said as he flipped himself up to try to free his leg from the tangle of branches. He wasn't sure what he did differently this time, but he hadn't expected to find himself falling through the air again to find the ground suddenly beneath him.

"Are you alright?" Quatre gasped as he hurried to Trowa's side. "Careful now," he soothed as Trowa started to move.

"Just fine. Just fine," Trowa offered as he sat up. 

Quatre's fingers hovered over cuts and bruises, some he wasn't sure didn't look worse beneath the dry blood. "I know a place," Quatre started and took a deep breath. "It will help heal you."

Trowa didn't know why he was following the blond, but something was drawing him to that young man and had since they arrived in that town.

**Clue 1:**

Quatre pulled a berry stained cloth from his bucket and dipped it into the pool of water. His hands were gentle as he cleaned blood and dirt from Trowa's face and neck, worked it carefully over muscled arms cut, beaten, and burned. When he'd done the best he could, he looked over his work quietly.

After all the falls and fighting, he'd watched Trowa's movements in their travel, mulled over the best way to help him, and he was only coming up with one solution. "You should get in," Quatre said softly. 

"I don't swim," Trowa said quickly and then felt like he'd just given away his greatest weakness.

"I can go in with you," Quatre offered. "I don't mind."

Trowa forced himself onto aching legs that were still protesting weight and blood flow. "Healing waters, huh?" Trowa said as he looked up and then quickly looked away moving past Quatre as he stripped.

"Yes," Quatre answered without hesitation. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Trowa was stripping as well. He didn't look back at Trowa again until he was thigh deep in the water, and it was a nice view of muscled chest and green eyes that unless Quatre missed his guess were enjoying his bare backside.

Trowa didn't take long getting the rest of his clothes off and easing himself into the water. He grabbed at the side of the pool, mossy ground between his fingers making his grip fragile at best. "Last time I was in waters like this," Trowa began before his hand slid loose and he was grabbing at ground again to keep himself up. When he caught his grip, he continued, "we were chasing a water witch." He looked at Quatre's amused face, "Had a face like a frog, but she could breathe under water. Made her hard to track."

Quatre chuckled as he crossed the few feet of water between them. He pressed his finger against Trowa's lips to stop his story. He was getting the idea that Trowa said little except when nervous where he proceeded to tell you his past hunts in a way that either you ran the other way or silenced him in another method.

Quatre leaned his forehead against Trowa's so that their breaths mingled. "You talk too much," Quatre whispered.

Before Trowa had time to string enough conscious thought together to speak, Quatre's finger was gone and had been replaced very nicely by soft pink lips pressing against Trowa's.


	10. October 2013

Wufei felt almost guilty for the slight gratitude of what sounded like a serial killer. He shouldn't be glad for the chance it was providing or the manner in which it afforded this advantage. At least with a serial killer, he was going to be gathering facts on the same killer, not multiple killers. He was not looking forward to the morbid research at least not the bloody side of it. The science of the facts, however, the seeking of knowledge and understanding sang through his veins. 

Wufei pulled out his journal and jotted down a few notes quickly making note of what the judge had told him. There was little information really, little to glean from three people beheaded. He wished he had time to stop at the library to pull up more information on the town. He frowned at his lack of knowledge and time to prepare for what was to decide his future, threw his journal into his bags, and glanced out his window in time to see the carriage pull up outside.

 

Wufei rode the carriage alone, partly grateful for the solitude. Also partly ungrateful as it left his mind to wander into its own dark recesses. He rubbed at the scarred indents in his palm absently as his mind drifted to the past. He would prove the courts wrong. The 19th century was so close, and surely there were men ready to move forward toward true justice. He couldn't allow this travesty of justice to continue where a man could be called guilty just because someone said they saw the man do something. There was no justice in throwing men into pits labeled cells or iron maidens, racks, and the other atrocities the courts currently declared justice.

Science had come a long way since that system had been implemented by their ancestors on another continent. This land was supposed to be different, the colonies free from the royal system. And yet, they weren't free from it all, still having to be loyal to the king despite the vast distance between the lands. Science, Wufei knew, was where fact would be explained, fiction shown untrue. Justice would be found and the unjust punished instead of the outcast by someone's word. He couldn't bring back those unjustly killed, but he could let their deaths bring forth a change to save future lives.

He only shook himself free of his thoughts when he heard the sound of boards under the horses' feet once again. A bridge always made a different sound and the vibrations through the carriage always shifted the body. Wufei was glad to be alone in the carriage as he was jostled about in the crossing. He was considering that the town need to better tend their bridge until he began to take in the sight of the buildings. 

The old wood looked like some of the barns he'd seen outside of the city, no longer in use and beaten down by weather. They were well blacked from neglect in some cases, boards loose from their frame at ends. Perhaps, he should have asked for more details when it came to the location of his tests of deduction, or should he be calling it his temporary exile? He still hadn't decided on that one. Exile seemed fitting enough when the judge had imposed his order. The town looked like it belonged at the turn of the century alright, just not the 19th century they were about to enter. His heart sank a little as he grasped the idea he'd been sent to fail hit him only to have his stubborn pride surge after at the declaration of the challenge to his abilities. He could do this, prove that science and deduction could better prove the guilty party than the pointing of a finger.


	11. November 2013

"I'm here to see Mister Chang," Quatre said nearing the young clerk's desk.

She didn't bother looking up from her magazine as she replied, "He's with Col. Peacecraft."

Quatre settled in leaning against the table across from her desk. He'd been sent down there in regards to new gear from Mister Chang, and he wasn't about to leave before he saw what was waiting for him. 

She looked up as she flipped her hair over her shoulder in annoyance until her eyes landed on his face. She was quickly on her feet and looking him over with more attention. "You're a hero," she commented softly.

"Not really," Quatre muttered feeling the start of a blush burning his cheeks.

"Those soldiers' wives would disagree," she said stepping a bit closer.

"I don't think they were all married," he commented trying to think of a way to get her attention off of him and failing miserably.

The clerk reached out and tugged at his tie, drawing him back behind the book shelves her desk was hidden by. "Let me show you a little of their appreciation."

Before Quatre could try to dissuade her, he felt soft lips pressed against his own. His hands came up enough to hover just shy of touching her arms trying to figure out a way to move her back without hurting her. He was having his first kiss, and this was not the way he'd planned on it happening. As his mind started to fall into a loop that said it may not really be his first kiss since he wasn't actually kissing back, but just standing in stunned silence, he heard a voice cut in that very quickly settled the separation issue for him.

"Mister Chang is ready for you if you can find the time, Captain."

Quatre wheeled around and quickly took off after the blond woman already leaving them behind. "Agent Catalonia, wait. It's not what it looked like."

He had to make her understand. She was the only woman he'd ever been comfortable around, and he certainly wasn't going to be able to keep his best friend as a close companion once he found a wife. He had almost seen himself as having a chance of being happy with her, and he thought that maybe she thought the same about him.

"Dorothy, let me explain," he tried again as he got next to her.

"Nothing to explain. You're a soldier, just like all the rest. Exactly what you wanted."

Quatre knew that wasn't the right tone, wasn't the right answer, but he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to say. So he went back to the only comment he could think of where he thought he might have felt the same kind of sting she might be. "And what about you and Mister Chang? The little late night fondu'ing?"

"You still don't know anything about women," she snapped back and hurried along into the area that Mister Chang seemed to spend nearly all of his time in.

All Quatre could think was that she hadn't finished teaching him how to talk to her or how to understand her well enough to not fall prey to his naïve notions. He had felt sheltered and protected before when his best friend would protect him from fights in back allies, but now, he felt like he was in over his head in ways he'd never truly felt before. He'd not cared about getting a lady's attention before despite the nerves that would build up. Now, even just for the sake of having one more friend, his second if he counted, he wanted to know. He truly wanted to know how to talk to her.


	12. December 2013

Wufei leapt from his horse racing up the stairs to the deices where his true love slept.

"Are you sure this will work?" Meiran asked as she followed him at a walk.

Wufei looked back at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the blonde. "We'll know soon enough."

Meiran watched as Wufei trailed fingers across the young princess' forehead, brushing a lock of hair back, before leaning in to press his lips softly to hers. Meiran felt the force of a wave wash over her, magic she guessed, the break of the curse.

Wufei watched his love's eyes flutter open as she gasped air into her lungs for the first time in years. "Relena," he murmured as he pulled her in close. They kissed, lips crushed together as if the force could make up for the years the sleeping curse took from them.

It hadn't been uncomfortable watching Wufei lean down to press his lips to the blonde's while she slept, but Meiran turned away from the scene the two made. She felt as though she were intruding on their privacy.

"Meiran," Wufei called, and she turned slowly to look at the pair.

"This is Princess Relena."

Meiran bowed slightly.

Relena watched her carefully for a moment, "Who…"

"We don't have time to explain right now. We need to move on before we are found," Meiran said as she turned to head back to her mount. "He can explain on the way."

"What's happened?" she asked as she took in her surroundings realizing the world she remembered was in near ruin.

Wufei was guiding her to his own mount. "The short of it?"

"Please," Relena replied as he helped her up.

"There was a curse. We aren't certain as to why or how. This is what is left of our world, and we are going to a camp a few days ride from here for safety," Wufei answered as he climbed on behind Relena.

"Probably an extra day for the sake of your horse," Meiran added. "We won't be able to ride as hard as we have been."

Wufei reached around Relena to take hold of the reins. As the group rode out, Wufei decided he was truly blessed. He had his beloved back and a friend that he could count on to help protect her.


	13. Solutions 2013

**January 2013 - Iron Man**  
Wufei - Tony Stark  
Relena - Pepper Potts

**February 2013 - Teen Wolf (MTV Series)**  
Trowa - Scott  
Quatre - Allison

**March 2013 - Sherlock (BBC - A Study in Pink)**  
Wufei - Sherlock  
Trowa - Watson  
Noin - Lestrade

**April 2013 - Anastasia**  
Relena - Anya/Anastasia  
Wufei - Dimitri  
Trowa - Vladimir

**May 2013 - Howl's Moving Castle (Mix between movie and book)**  
Quatre - Sophie  
Wufei - Calcifer  
Trowa - Howl  
Duo - Michael

**June 2013 - Aladdin**  
Quatre - Jasmin  
Trowa - Aladdin

**July 2013 - Bewitched**  
Relena - Samantha  
Milliardo - turned Samantha's father into her brother

**August 2013 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire**  
Heero - Milo Thatch  
Duo - Kida  
Wufei - Sweet  
Milliardo - Rourke

**September 2013 - Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters**  
Trowa - Hansel  
Quatre - Mina

**October 2013 - Sleepy Hollow (1999)**  
Wufei - Icabod Crane

**November 2013 - Captain America**  
Quatre - Steve Rogers  
Dorothy - Peggy

**December 2013 - Once Upon A Time**  
Meiran - Mulan  
Wufei - Prince Philip  
Relena - Princess Aurora


End file.
